moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Araceia Lightsmyth
Araceia Lightsmyth (born December 12, 15LC) is the Knight of Westiron Plains, a land held by his cousin Berominton Lightsmyth. He is also the Baron of Eastspring, a small holding in Elywnn Forest. He serves in the Stormwind Army as a Corporal of the First Regiment. History Early Life Born in Year 5 to a family of blacksmiths and farmers, Araceia had a fairly complex childhood being raised in Lordaeron. Araceia was taught the ways of Blacksmithing but decided his heart lay in creating new things, tinkering, and fixing broken equipment. Living in Lordaeron subjected him to witnessing the Third War. At the young age of 8, he was incapable of carrying heavy arms and armor, having little prior combat experience, he was unable to fully fight against the enemy. Sticking to the shadows, he returned information to the more ample fighters involved and was responsible for preventing multiple sneak attacks. As the fight progressed, his family decided enough was enough and left to seek refuge. Unfortunately Cerine, his mother, was caught and killed by an Undead Warrior. The Lightsmyth family was separated at this point, Arathina and Balthazar, and Berominton were sent to Stormwind while Relinor and Araceia were given refuge in Theramore. Seeing the undead take over his home and kill his mother placed a deep resentment toward them in his heart, but being forced to run away tore him apart inside. He honed his craft in Theramore and thought of ways to get back at the Undead to no avail. As such, he began to take on jobs, mostly involving Engineering work and scouting missions by the soldiers stationed there. Noticing he was growing older, Araceia moved to Stormwind with his father in an attempt to join the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. Enlistment Recruited into the First Regiment As of November 5th, 37LC, Araceia Lightsmyth was recruited into the First Regiment as a Scout. About a month later, due to his activity in the Regiment and his show of skill within his division, he was accepted to undergo training to become a Ranger of Westridge under Ranger-Knight Thomas Reignsford. He was shortly thereafter promoted to a Private, and given the role of Forester while he continues to complete the Trials of the Ranger. As time passed, Araceia was promoted to the NCO rank of Corporal. Soon after, he completed his final Trial of the Ranger and was sworn in as a full-fledged Ranger, given the role of "Infiltrator." During his time on Argus, he was badly wounded. His faith in the Light protected him, and ever since he has been attempting to utilize the same power that saved him to heal himself and his allies. Appearance Araceia is an athletic looking man. He stands at 6 feet tall and weighs 190 lb. Despite not looking like the strongest man ever, Araceia has a decent amount of muscle built from his time before the Army, and continues to develop his body into a model soldier's. He has fairly light skin when it has not seen the sun, but typically has a very slight tan. His black hair used to droop down to his shoulders, but ever since Edrington Grunwald forced it to be cut as part of his recruitment, he wears it short on the sides with it moderately longer at the top, reaching a light spike at the front. He has forest green eyes, a slender brow, mildly plump lips, a sharp jawline, well defined cheekbones and an angular jaw. He has a thin, medium length nose. He can normally be seen in a light Leather armor set when not attending to Regiment duties. The set he most typically wears is green and brown in appearance. When he does not believe armor to be necessary, which is a lot less often than you may think, he typically dons dark dress clothing, much like one would see at a funeral, regardless of the environment he is in. He is always armed in some way, whether it be daggers, large or small, throwing knives, or small flintlock pistols. In battle, he uses two medium sized daggers and a bow and arrow provided by the Regiment. Personality Araceia is a very friendly man. This, however, does not mean he trusts everyone he encounters. He tries his best not to draw judgement of anyone without fully understanding their past. That said, he makes an attempt to hold no unnecessary grudges nor will he make enemies without good reason. Logic dictates a majority of his actions when not in battle, or when life is not at risk. In those special situations, he is willing to try any new ideas or ways of thinking/acting that may change the outcome and prevent further casualties. This has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion, but it was not to say the actions themselves were not "heroic in nature." When a person interacts with him, they may notice he speaks quickly. It is quite obvious when he is thinking about what to say, especially in tough situations, because the speed of his typical conversation will decrease. He tries to ensure nothing he says will portray a different image than what is he is thinking. He is good at determining someone's character rather quickly and has only once been incorrect in doing so, to his knowledge. He attempts not to, but can be manipulative and cunning when needed, having a very sly way with words when it is needed. Nobility Araceia is the Baron of Eastspring, a hunting and logging village mostly consisting of workers. This is located in Elwynn Forest, just West of Stone Cairn Lake. This land was given to him by his Great Uncle, who he had been reunited with while he was searching for any missing members of his family. Araceia received a letter detailing the holdings, and the terms of such a thing. Eastspring began as a forest, inhabited only by Gnolls and wildlife, and is currently being transformed into a residence for workers, creating jobs for those in need. Friends and Family Berominton Lightsmyth. His cousin, friend, and a man who made him a Knight. They often act like brothers in many ways even though they were separated for a good majority of their teenage and adult years. Alexander Derinor. Long time friend, mercenary partner in Theramore. Alex has seen just about every side of Araceia that there is to see, and knows exactly what he is capable of and the man he truly is. Sir Edrington Grunwald. Yes, he is an officer of the branch of the army Araceia is in. But, beginning from the day he was recruited, Araceia has had deep respect for this man. It turned into a friendship rather than just a soldier reporting to his superior when Araceia realized Edrington was a great man with a fantastic family. Outside of Regiment duty, they enjoy consuming alcohol and gambling together. Connorsela Silverblade. Araceia and Connor were recruited into the army at roughly the same time. They grew closer as friends and fellow soldiers, and after realizing that they both were interested in pursuing more, Connor became Araceia's first partner since his move to Stormwind. He presented her with a necklace donning the Alliance and Lightsmyth colors, adorned with a blue gem in the center signifying the woman herself. The relationship continues to bloom despite them both being highly involved in the war against the Legion. Oliviana Tate. Livi was introduced to Araceia by Berominton, and has been a great friend and extremely helpful in having him figure out exactly what it means to be a Baron. Despite his land consisting mainly of trees and Gnolls, she has helped him figure out what needs to be done to properly run a Barony. (This is still WIP.) Charlene Itheca-Milidynes. Charlene was Araceia's first non-Regiment friend after moving to Stormwind. He met her just days after being recruited while in a battle on Argus. He really enjoys her company when she isn't busy and feels entirely comfortable around her, something that is definitely quite rare for Araceia. Tilliea Dryden. A fellow soldier who Araceia developed a friendship with. They support each other in many ways, whether it be Army, Nobility, or otherwise. He deeply respects her struggle to become what she wants to be. (Obviously, there are more to be added, and this is not a conclusive list of my character's IC friendships.) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:Rangers Category:Stormwind Army Category:The First Regiment